cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duchy of Brunswick
) |nation_name = Duchy of Brunswick |common_name = Duchy of Brunswick |id = 306699 |image_flag = Flagge Herzogtum Braunschweig.png|150px |flaglink = Flag of the Duchy of Brunswick|National Flag |image_symbol = 451px-Wappen Deutsches Reich - Herzogtum Braunschweig (Grosses).png|150px |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |national_motto = "Nec aspera terrant." ( : "Frightened by no difficulties.") |national_anthem =Heil dir im Siegerkranz |image_map = Map-DR-Brunswick.png |map_caption = Map of the Duchy of Brunswick, not including provinces. |capital = Braunschweig |official_languages = , |demonym = Brunswicker ( : Braunschweiger) |government_type = |ruler = Princess Victoria |rulertitle = Duchess of Brunswick |govthead = Ministerial Cabinet |govttitle = Governing Body |formation_date = 28 February 2009 |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |cctld = .de |area = 3,300.999 sq. mi. |population = 56,453 |ethnicity = German |allies = The Grand Lodge of Freemasons |currency = Euro |literacy = 100% |time_zone = GMT +1 }} The Duchy of Brunswick ( : Herzogtum Braunschweig) is a small duchy located in the continental Europe and holds territories throughout the rest of Europe and parts of Asia and Africa. It is a duchy within the heart of Germany. The Duchy of Brunswick is a constitutional monarchy. It is governed by the Duchess of Brunswick and her Ministerial Cabinet at the seat of government in Braunschweig, the capital. The Duchess and her Ministerial Cabinet are kept in check by the People's Council of Brunswick, who also meet in the capital. The Duchy’s government is described in detail within the Constitution of the Duchy of Brunswick. It is a member state of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons and a former member state of the German Empire, the Republic of Aquisgrana, Nueva Vida, and Colossus. History Power had been held by several competing members of the Welf family since the 13th century. These family members were rulers of several territories in the northwestern sector of Germany. The territories were neither compact nor indivisible so when in the event a family lost power or their line went extinct, the lands were divvied up between the remaining members. What unified this ruling class was the fact they were governed by male-line descendants of Duke Otto I. It took several divisions to result in the unification of Brunswick-Lüneburg under Duke Magnus II. Upon the death of Magnus II, his three sons controlled the duchy. When one of the three brothers was murdered, the two brothers divided the land and one brother, named Henry, receied Wolfenbüttel. Power changed hands between the House of Brunswick, House of Dannenberg, and the House of Brunswick-Bevern until the Congress of Vienna recognized the Duchy as a sovereign state in 1815. The House of Brunswick-Dannenberg assumed power after this declaration and held power over the Duchy until 1884. The was established on February 28, 2009, and crowned Princess Victoria as the Duchess of Brunswick. It became a member state of the German Empire upon its inception and was later a member state of Republic of Aquisgrana, Nueva Vida, and Colossus. It is currently a member state of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. Geography The total area of the actual Duchy of Brunswick is approximately 1,418 square miles (3,672 km2). It lies within the northwestern part of Germany. Including the Duchy and its territories, the Duchy is about 2,755.899 miles in diameter. Climate The Duchy of Brunswick has a temperate climate. Its winters are cool and cloudy while its summers tend to be somewhat similar. Constitution of the Duchy of Brunswick The Constitution of the Duchy of Brunswick is the most important document in the Duchy, laying down the powers of the government and the judicial services and also lays down citizens individual rights. Government and Politics The Duchy of Brunswick is a constitutional monarchy: Princess Victoria, Duchess of Brunswick is head of state and government of the Duchy of Brunswick. The Duchess has sovereignty over the Duchy and its territories, which are not part of the physical Duchy of Brunswick though the government manages their foreign affairs and defense and the Duchy of Brunswick government has the authority to legislate on their behalf. Ministerial Cabinet of the Duchy of Brunswick The Ministerial Cabinet that meets in the Regierung Komplex. Any Bill passed requires the Duchess' consent to become law. It is the ultimate legislative authority in the Duchy of Brunswick, next to the Duchess herself. The following ministries are controlled by the respective members of the Ministerial Cabinet: :* Ministry of Agriculture :* Ministry of Defense :* Ministry of Education :* Ministry of the Environment :* Ministry of Finance :* Ministry of Foreign Affairs :* Ministry of Health :* Ministry of Internal Affairs :* Ministry of Justice :* Ministry of Labor :* Ministry of Industry :* Ministry of Transport People's Council of Brunswick The People's Council of Brunswick also meets in the Reigerung Komplex. The People's Council holds the right to propose legislature to the Ministerial Cabinet, which will then review the bill and submit it for approval by the Duchess. They hold the right to question the government's decision if they feel the decision has been made in error. Statthalter's Council of Brunswick The Duchy of Brunswick is divided into territories, each under governance by a Statthalter (Governor). The Statthalter heads up a territorial cabinet which consists of a committee that help manage the territory. A council of the territorial governors, called the Statthalter's Council, holds quarterly meetings at the Reigerung Komplex as defined in the Constitution. Each citizen of these territories is entitled the rights any normal citizen of the Duchy would posses, including the right to question their government if necessary. Religion The Duchy of Brunswick and the countries that preceded it have long traditions of Christianity and a link between church and state still remains in the Duchy of Brunswick. Research suggests that 93.2% of the population are of the Lutheran Protestant faith, almost 1% observe the Reformed faith, and 5.2% of the population are Catholic. Judaism is another religion observed in the Duchy of Brunswick, with 0.4% of the population stating that they are adherents. Judaism in the Duchy is strongly established with its own synagogues and ruling body. 0.2% of the population surveyed do not have a religion or observe a religion not mentioned. Economy The Duchy of Brunswick's economy is made up of the economies of the Duchy and its territories. The Industrial Revolution started in the Duchy of Brunswick with an initial concentration on heavy industries such as gem mining and marble production. An overseas market was created for Duchy of Brunswick' products, allowing the Duchy of Brunswick to seek trades with other nations to further its economic prosperity upon its establishment. The wonderful companies that make up the commercial division of the Duchy can be found in the Chamber of Commerce. Military The Duchy of Brunswick is a member nation of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. The Army, Tank Division, Navy, Air Force, and Missile Command Crew are collectively known as the Military of the Duchy of Brunswick. The commander-in-chief is Princess Victoria, Duchess of Brunswick, and the armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defense. The armed forces are controlled by the Defense Council, consisting of the generals from each branch of service and chaired by the Minister of Defense. The Military of the Duchy of Brunswick is charged with protecting the Duchy of Brunswick and its overseas territories, promoting the Duchy's global security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. Other Information Official Holidays :*'February 28th'- Freedom Day :*'November 24th'- Victoria Day Category:Duchy of Brunswick